


Peace & Quiet

by Sherlockresidue



Series: Gav800Week2018 [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockresidue/pseuds/Sherlockresidue
Summary: Mytumblr





	Peace & Quiet

Gavin rolled over, groaning irritably as as Connor pulled the drapes open. It was both of their fucking day off (which was rare; usually either way they ended up doing work, even if their off-days overlapped), why would Connor make him wake up before 12p.m? 

“Because it’s unhealthy for you to wake up so late, Gavin.” Connor answers and Gavin groans again, realizing he’d been voicing his complaints. He curled up into a ball and tried to block out the light flooding into his apartment bedroom. He glared up at Connor who was shirtless and wearing sweatpants that hardly went down to his ankles. (Connor always stole his clothes, even though all his shirts looked like a crop-top on him and most of his pants were too short.)

“Mm, you shouldn’t walk around like that,” Gavin slurs tiredly,closing his eyes as Connor sits on the edge of the bed, smiling down at him. “I can’t keep my hands off of you, you’re fuckin’ hot.” His hands snake around Connor’s waist and pulls him down into the bed, fingers dancing lazily over the toned muscle over his abdomen. 

“Maybe that’s the point.” Connor replies, shivering at the light sensations. Gavin grins, burying his face in Connor’s neck to nibble pointlessly at the skin there as his hand slips further down. Connor whines quietly and bucks his hips, earning a chuckle from Gavin. “Fuck, no wonder you woke me up.”

He palms at the obvious bulge in Connor’s (well, his) tight sweatpants, before dipping underneath the waistband. Gavin grips Connor’s cock, earning a mewl from the android.

The first time they’d done this, he had been amazed how human Connor was. Not just physically, but in the hitches of his breath, the mindless moaning and simple need to get off. It was so fucking hot, Connor had ruined him for anyone else. And he had ruined Connor for anyone else, too. 

“Shit, Gavin,” Connor curses, gripping his shirt as Gavin builds up the pace, jacking him from soft and slow to hard and fast. He wasn’t too worried about Connor coming yet; the android had the stamina of a horny teenager when he wanted to. 

Gavin bit down particularly hard on the juncture of his neck and twisted his hand just so, and Connor came in the sweatpants. Fuck, he’d never be able to wear those again without remembering Connor coming in them. 

Connor, panting, turned onto his side, grabbing Gavin and pulling him in for a heated kiss. Gavin licked into Connor’s mouth, moaning when Connor’s hand came down to tear off his underwear. Gavin was already half hard at the little noises Connor made when he jacked him. 

Connor and his android-stamina were ready to go, giving Gavin’s cock a good few pumps before pulling away. He shimmied out of the ruined sweatpants before turning onto his side so his back was facing Gavin, leg pushed up for Gavin to fuck him. 

“Fuck, Con,” Gavin says, half out of amazement and half out of pure fucking lust. Connor was so fucking hot, lubricant already leaking down his thighs. Gavin doesn’t really wanna know why Cyberlife thought Connor would need to be able to self-lubricate, but he thanks them mentally for this fucking gift. 

He spreads Connor and lines his cock up with his hole, slowly pushing in. Usually, he’d take his sweet time fingering Connor for no reason other than to torture the android, but Connor seemed desperate and they had plenty of time for that later. 

Both of them moaned when he bottomed out, Connor turning his head to bite the pillow while Gavin ground against him. Eventually, Connor wasn’t satisfied with the lazy, slow movements of Gavin’s hips and pushed back to meet him, making Gavin groan.He was so fucking tight always, no matter how much or how long he fucked Connor into the mattress. 

Soon, they were fucking frantically, Connor nearly getting shoved off of the bed with the force of Gavin driving into him. Gavin snaked his hand around Connor’s hip, gripping that fucking perfect cock of his and pumping him slowly. That pushed Connor over the edge, arching his back and moaning, spilling synthetic cum onto his hand and sheets.

The feeling of Connors inner muscles spasming and twitching throughout his orgasm brought him to his, hand pulling Connor’s hair as he came. 

They sat their in silence, panting and heaving, before Connor turned to face Gavin, kissing him lazily and stealing some of the covers in the process, but Gavin didn’t mind; Connor was basically a personal heater. 

“Love you,” Gavin mumbles as he buries further into the covers. Connor beams down at him. 

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](https://sherlockresidue.tumblr.com/)


End file.
